Chocolate Overdose
by rachelnn
Summary: Never drink anything Timothy McGee offers you, just don't. Tim/OC
1. I'm All Hyped Up On Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything that you recognize. Only the OC is mine. Enjoy and review!

* * *

I frown staring up at the drinks menu, who was it that went and decided that someone wanted to jump over every kind of hurdle to be able to order a coffee? I'm sure even the most intelligent person in the world would have a hard time trying to decipher the menu at Starbucks. I should probably hurry up, I had to get to work soon and I had yet to get in line I was standing off to the side trying to figure out the whole ordering process. Why did they have to use fancy words, what was wrong with small? medium? large? I think they were racist against the English language that's what it was. I sigh looking around the establishment where there was now no line, since most people were now at work and just us stragglers were left. Luckily my new job didn't start till 9, and I just had to walk down the street to get there. That and I had a meeting with the Director before hand so I wasn't in too much of a rush.

The door behind me opens and I shift to the left making sure there was enough room for the person to get around me without touching me. "I'm on my way in, just stopping for coffee. No I won't get you any Parks. I told you stop calling me boss!". A tall-_ish_ guy brushes my arm as he passes making me grunt, turning my attention back to the menu. Well pretending anyways since I was now focused on the man striding up to the counter. He was as I said tall-_ish_ not overly tall just tall in the right sort of way. He filled out his suit rather well but he wasn't severely built in anyway. His hair was, well kind of a nerdy cut, he looked like a nerdy sort of guy. I watch as he sighs snapping his phone shut before glancing up at the menu, of course he had stopped only a few feet in-front of me and I took a minute to admire his butt before briefly wondering what his front looked like.

"I'm sorry you were here first weren't you?" My eyes snap up hearing the voice and I see Mystery Man looking at me a small smile gracing his lips. I was correct his front was just as good as his behind. His skin looked smooth, like a babies not that I fantasied about babies skin just saying it looked _touchable_. His eyes were blue and big, the kind that you often wished you had yourself only if they were paired with long blond hair and legs that went on for days. I shake my head quickly before grinning back, "Go ahead, I'm still deciding". The guy behind the counter _Henry_ scoffs and rolls his eyes as Hot Buns looks up at the menu briefly before reciting a complicated order, the only word I heard was chocolate and in my world on Monday morning's chocolate was good.

I watch the drink being made feeling some drool threaten to make an appearance as I see the chocolate pumped on top of a large amount of whipped cream. I clear my throat before asking my question, "What is that drink and where has it been all my life?" I mean I had been to Starbucks numerous times and I had never ever seen that heavenly drink in anyones hands. Then again I don't pay much attention to what other people are drinking unless I have to. "I call it a Tim", I snort before covering my mouth and covering a giggle that threatened to escape. "I'm sorry, did you name that drink after yourself or does that stand for something?" I ask seeing the drink be dropped onto the counter by the annoyed looking twenty-something who looked like flirting annoyed him.

"Here, try it"  
"No, I couldn't" I wave him away only to have the offered 'Tim' wafted under my nose, I glare up at the stranger who was smirking slightly.  
"You know you want to, and it doesn't look like you were making any progress back there" he points to where I had previously been standing with his right hand still moving the drink under my nose. I follow it with my eyes before grabbing the clear plastic cup from him with a playful glare. "Fine" I say taking a sip and almost melting in a puddle before him, it tasted _wonderful_ it was like sex in chocolaty, coffee wonder. I see 'The Coffee Master' nod to _Henry_ ordering another while I savor the flavor of the more then appreciated coffee beverage.  
"Oh!" I exclaim suddenly digging my hand into my pocket and pulling out some money holding it out for him to take, come on Coffee Master take my money.  
"Nope, it's on me" he smiles, I frown once more thrusting the bills towards him. "Come on, take it, please"  
"Not going to happen" he laughs taking his new drink before turning back towards me with a large smile, "I'm Timothy McGee"  
"Rachel Davis" I sigh shaking his outstretched hand the money slipping into it and I jump back in triumph laughing, flashing him a large smile.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Timothy but I must get to work. First day and all can't make a bad impression now can I?" I wink hurrying through the door before I started hyperventilating. I couldn't believe I had just did that.

* * *

"You have _two_ degrees, and Masters in Criminal Psychology, Ms. Davis I think you are more then qualified for the position" Director Vance smiles, I smile and hold my leg down it was jittering slightly. The 'Tim" I had drank quickly had made me more then a little hyper, the caffeine and chocolate overload was making me look cracked out and anxious. _Thanks a lot Timothy.  
"Your recommendation from Agent Booth was shining of course, I'm sure they were sad to loose your expertise at the FBI"  
"They were, but I wanted to branch out.I was told you were looking to expand and my work in the field combined with my schooling should be beneficial to any of your teams"  
"Oh I have just the team in mind" he says quietly making me slightly uncomfortable.  
_

_

* * *

_

""No, I narrowed it down to three agents. Only reason I broke up your team was to form a new one so that you can help me find out which one of these three is betraying their county"  
I slink back further towards the wall away from the glaring grey-haired man as him and Director Vance had the ultimate stare down. Three agents were shown on the screen, a ,Mr. Langer and Ms. Lee. I had a weird feeling about Langer but I was thinking it had to do with the fact her just look unapproachable. My attention was drawn to Agent Lee who's movements seemed guarded, deliberately shielding her from the other two. She looked like she had a secret and a big one at that.

"Agent Davis will be joining your team, permanently. She comes very highly recommended and I have no doubt that you will benefit from her expertise even after the mole has been found."  
I snap my head up seeing the grey-haired man. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, god that name sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. Gibbs looks at the director once more before starting for the door. "Davis, lets go" he throws over his shoulder in an slightly annoyed tone.  
I rush to follow him rushing down the stairs behind him when he stops abruptly, "Watch them, one has something to hide and as soon as we know which one we can get my team home". I nod seeing his eyes searching mine, "I'll watch them carefully sir, we'll catch them". He nods before spinning on his heel beckoning me to follow him into an arrangement of desks. I watch as he barks orders to the other three, he was obviously not fond of them.

Keating seemed young but I couldn't bring myself to suspect him, he was eager to please, he was trying to prove himself and looked to be to scared of Gibbs to even think about betraying his country around the man presence. I watch as they all talk at once seeing the flash of annoyance in Gibbs eyes as he gives a slight eye-roll in my direction making me smile. At least he didn't hate me.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Agent Lee asks in a slight condescending tone making my dislike for her almost instant.  
"That's Agent Davis, don't worry about her she's with me. Langer the computers are probably in the basement with the rest of the.." he trails off glancing at Keating while grabbing his coffee.  
"Davis, let's go" I nod glancing at the three once more before following Gibbs to the elevator.

"I didn't like the look Lee gave me, after you introduced me" I mutter watching the floors go by, I turn to stare at my new boss, "She's too guarded, it caught her off guard, she's hiding something" I tell him seeing him give a slight nod. I think he agreed, but I knew I was right I had a gut feeling.

I was born and raised in Canada, my parents both being in the Canadian Armed Forces. I attended school for a year in Canada before school hopping in the states finishing in the least amount of time as I could before I landed myself a internship at the Jeffersoian. Dr. Brennan was brillant of course, but my main focus wasn't Anthropology and I spent more of my time interested in what her partner Agent Booth who was in the FBI had to do. After graduation I landed a job in the FBI doing profiling and some Psychology work with the active agents. I moved to field work later on, accompanying Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen only as some mild training. I had interest in field work but didn't mind staying at a desk in-fact I enjoyed that more. The door dings and I follow Gibbs out pushing my bangs out of my face. I had adjusted my hair half way to work it had been up but I had decided to let the loose curls down to flow freely. I was trying to make a good impression right.

"You like working down here McGee?" I hear Gibbs ask in an almost shocked voice before a familiar voice answers. His face was blocked by Gibb's body but I knew who it was and I could already feel the smile on my face.  
"It's like a dungeon down here, what are you Professor Snape?" I ask in a teasing voice seeing Gibb's frown in confusion and Timothy whip his head around quickly in shock.  
"What are you doing down here? How did you find me? I'm sorry boss I really didn't-"  
"McGee, meet Agent Davis. Anything you find will be discussed with either the Director, myself or Agent Davis" I smirk slightly seeing his eyes widen as I move to stand beside Gibbs giving a cheeky smile. "Never order a Tim boss, that thing will have you twitchy all day" I wince at the memory, the effect had just worn off a little while ago and I could feel a slight crash coming on.

I see the men eyeing me and I shrug walking to the far end of the room leaving them to talk, and me to listen in while pretending to inspect the computers.  
"It was different then. We were a team. I would give this up in a heartbeat to be working with you and Ziva again" Timothy assures Gibbs, I smirk so he was part of the original team, that was good news for me, well not really but it tempted me to work quicker to get the original team back.  
"And DiNozzo? Actually DiNozzo and Davis because she's here to stay apparently" I hear Gibbs ask-slash-inform the other man making me smile. That's right I was here to stay.  
"Yeah them to" I hear as the elevator dings making my head snap to see Director Vance walk out. And there it was, down to business.


	2. Tony, Go Drown Yourself?

Disclaimer: I don't own it..sadly.

Chocolate Overdose  
**Pleasure to Meet You, Tony  
**

**

* * *

**

"GIBBS!"  
"Davis, you better have a good reason for screaming" he stops mid-stride as I run up beside him holding out a coffee for him.  
"Video call incoming, Agent Anthony DiNozzo I believe. Agent McGee is already there just waiting for us boss" I inform him following the older man up the stairs to the communications room where a big head was just coming onto the screen.

"McGoo. It's true. TV really does add 10 pounds. You been hitting the jelly doughnuts again? How do I look?"an attractive male asks from the screen. I hold back a growl of appreciation as I stare trying not to openly at the man. I sneak a look over at Gibbs who was looking over at me shaking his head in amusement.  
"_That's_ Agent DiNozzo?" I ask rhetorically, "yeah, we really do need to get him home".  
"Rule 12 Davis"  
"He's on a boat! You can't pull that on me" I argue following him down to where McGee was sitting. Last night Gibbs had wanted to talk to me and invited me over to see his boat, trust me when he said that I though he was trying to come on to me or was going to take me sailing. In reality he was building a boat in his basement. I almost didn't have the heart to tell him that once it was finished he wasn't going to get it out.

"I'm just fine, DiNozzo" Gibbs says to the big head as I walk up beside him eyeing the older agent with appreciation. Rule 12 my arse.  
"Oh, ah ..." DiNozzo pauses smacking himself in the head, I frown in confusion cocking my head to the side "There you go boss, Welcome aboard. Ah who's that McGeek? New Probie?"  
"Agent Rachel Davis, call me 'Probie' one more time and you wont want to leave that boat" I answer placing a hand on either side of McGee's shoulders smirking up at DiNozzo.  
"Don't we have work to do?"  
"Sorry boss" the three of us answer as McGee asks the most stupid question in the world. "Are you alone?"  
"Oh yeah. Just me and 5000 of my closest friends. **I AM NEVER ALONE**." I cover my mouth to contain my giggles, poor guy was going absolutely crazy. I mean yes he was attractive but the guy was beginning to sound like a total nutcase. I couldn't figure out if he was funny and dramatic or crazy.

I had a friend like DiNozzo once back in University, one day I found out why he was so hyper and nuts all the time Red Bull. That shit be addictive, and make you nuts if you aren't careful.  
"Dad!, ohhh, This is why I don't want Tim drivin' my car. I told Tim that that's my car and...it's is not a family car, it's _my_ car. I don't like the cut of your jib, McGee. This sounds suspiciously like illegal activity and ...well...a man of my delicate disposition is not suited to that kind of thing." DiNozzo whines making me role my eyes. What kind of Agent was he couldn't even get him to do one itty-bitty thing.

"DAD! It's my point exactly dad. It's just not fair." DiNozzo whispers again "Alright, it's searching. Waiting. More waiting."  
"Does he realize that he sounds more suspicious when he project his voice like that?" I ask getting a small shoulder bump from Gibbs who smiled slightly before nodding back to the screen. I couldn't think or even begin to think of a reason that I shouldn't play around with DiNozzos' mind.  
"What do you see?"  
"A short life, Yours, If I get caught"  
"Oh stop being a baby DiNozzo, get this done and when you get back I'll take you out for a drink" I smile sweetly up at the screen seeing McGee twitch slightly. I think we needed to move this whole hacking along I was getting hungry it was time for lunch.

"Well, it's been great talking with you, Pa. Thanks, Tim. Nice to see you, Rachel. You know I love you guys. It's just that Tim always messes my stuff up. He doesn't know how to shift gears, he doesn't change the oil. Make sure you feed the chickens. Say hello to Mom." I look up at Gibbs who was shaking his head slightly. "He's insane" McGee whispers to Gibbs while Tony shifts around in his chair. "Oh yeah" Gibbs reply's looking close to laugher as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Thank you, Tony. Look after yourself. Don't fall overboard, okay?" McGee says, I laugh shaking my head.  
DiNozzo, looks left and right, then mutters: "More likely to jump." making me laugh out loud and clamp my hand over my mouth in shock. I had never been this unprofessional, I was usually only professional at work. Agent Booth had let me have some fun but never this much. The people at the FBI and museum had been like a family but I could already see the dynamic was more here. This team was closer and they were extremely dedicated to one another trusting each other completely.

"DiNozzo!"  
"Pa?"  
"Take care of yourself."  
"Miss you too, Dad" DiNozzo answers before the screen went blank.

"And that was Tony" McGee smirks throwing down his headset and standing from his chair.  
"Well then, we need to get him off that boat before he goes completely crazy"

* * *

"Mr. Palmer?"  
"Y-yes"  
"I'm Agent Davis, I work under Agent Gibbs, quick question have you, or have you not been seeing Agent Lee?"  
"The Autopsy Gremlin" as McGee referred to him took a moment to stutter as I waited impatiently feeling twitchy being in a room with dead bodies that could possibly be around.  
"No...I mean yes, well we did.. not anymore" he finally manages to get out.  
"Calm down, a yes or no would have sufficed" I assure him seeing the sweat pour surface on his forehead. "Wait, Palmer? Jimmy Palmer? Jim-Jim? Togo's Cousin?" I ask suddenly smirking, I had definitely met this man before at a Christmas party. He was the cousin of a Reese Togo who worked on the same floor as I did, he had gotten a little wasted at our office party and we had asked him what he liked to do in his spare time when he wasn't taking apart bodies. He had definitely spilled a tale about all the sex he had at work.

"Yes..do I.. do I know you?"  
I hold back a giggle, "We met at the FBI christmas party last year. I work on the same floor as your cousin. Now, you and Agent Lee?" I prompt.  
"Here. There. Mostly here until Dr Mallard almost caught us. Then we had to change where we did it. We started using the building next door, she'd sign in and leave the door open, we'd meet in the paint locker. I think-"  
"Yeah I got it, she always signed in and out?"  
"Yes"  
"And things ended when? Did you end it? or did she?" I question trying to get into Lee's mind. I found it highly suspicious that she built this kind of base. Thirty minutes exact? What kind of person times their sexual experiences? With their boyfriend like that? I understood not wanting to get caught but to time it?

"I ended it, I felt like I was being used" Palmer answers almost painfully. I nod curtly, used I believe he was. Poor guy.  
"Thanks Jimmy, uh actually I'm going to go get some lunch with McGee and Abby, did you want to join us?" I ask seeing him smile and nod enthusiastically. I shake my head in amusement as he rushes out of the room telling me he'll meet me upstairs and that he needed to change. Meet me upstairs he could I needed to do an experiment.

* * *

I sit at my desk, which was really Gibbs' desk but he had offered to let me sit there until they brought me a desk up to stick between the two on the other side. I was pretty grateful though I didn't really want to sit between the Geek and the Jerk-off.

I hear the elevator ding and the scuffle of feet as Abby rushes over to me earning a look of distaste from Lee who hurriedly went back to her work. A good idea on her part because I wouldn't want the happy Goth on my bad side. "Ready to go Rachel?"  
"Sure in a minute, I asked Jimmy to join us. I figured it was the least I could do after cornering him earlier" I fake a laugh as McGee stops in front of me scrunching his face in confusion. And god he looked cute. "You invited Jimmy?"  
"He looked like he needed a break and I offered, that's okay right?" I ask keeping my eyes trained on Lee face as she hovered over by the plasma screen listening in.  
"Sure, sure if you like the smell of formaldehyde "  
"McGee!"  
"Timothy!" I join in on the scolding as Abby pinches him in the arm earning a wince.

"Sorry guys, are we ready to go?" a voice interrupts the beginning of the bickering between Abby and McGee. I watch as Lee continues with her work no longer interested in the conversation. Which to me was a little odd because often ex's are interested even if they don't want to be. It wasn't that she was pretending not to be interested either, she was totally focused on her work now.  
Which made me wonder what would have been so interesting about my conversation with the other two compared to now.

"Yeah, let's get going" I agree taking McGee's offered hand and pulling myself up, taking his arm like Abby had grabbed Palmers heading for the elevator.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing important, I just think I'm going to like it here" I smile, he had such a friendly face. I felt safe just being around him, no he wasn't a ultimate fighter or a body builder but I could easily see that when he cared he cared with all his heart that much could be seen just being around him and Gibbs.  
"I think you are too" he smiles.


	3. Just a CoWorker

**Chocolate Overdose**

A/N: So I'm not going to lie this was, like super duper, I took two days to read and go over it a first for me. THEN, ZAP my Mac decided to go crazy and I lost it. Soo I had to start again.  
I don't have a long attention span, so, co-writer? I may need one for this story.

* * *

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva" Abby chants as Agent Lee makes her way towards the elevator. Tim and I both turn to her shaking our heads. I was told Ziva David was a little scary, no a lot scary I wasn't too sure I was looking forward to meeting her.  
"At least wait till Michelle is out of hearing range" I mumble seeing Agent Lee adjust her box, I feel my eyes narrow slightly thinking about the call she had just hung up on a few minutes prior.  
Sure we found out who the 'mole' was, but I still had a weird feeling about it and I wasn't sure I trusted Lee's account of the story.

I turn to see Gibbs huffing at his computer, he didn't seem bothered but I don't think that mattered much.  
I had a gut feeling about this and my gut was never wrong.

* * *

"Please tell me you two are looking at Tony's desk and don't keep staring at me" I mutter as Ziva's head bobs up and back down for the fifth time in the last 3 minutes. I understood they missed DiNozzo, message received. I on the other hand wanted to wait until he forgot about my offer to take him out for a drink before he came back.

"I was not looking at Tony's desk" Ziva deny's making me arch an eyebrow, anyone could see she had feelings for him the way she looked at his desk, or jumped when the elevator dung as if she was waiting for him to walk through the door. She was waiting for him, and I could tell she was getting slightly impatient.  
"Yeah, I was looking at..."  
"Me? Ah Timothy you don't have to stare at me secretly, you can set up a chair right in front of me if you want. I charge by the minute though" I tease seeing him blush, with a mocking glare he turns back to him computer typing away with a little too much determination on the keys. I don't think he was doing work.

"Have you met Tony yet Agent Davis?" Ziva asks formally a smile slightly looking up at the dark haired girl, "Oh yeah we've met via video chat. Charming fellow" I snort tapping at my own keyboard seeing that I had a few emails from my brothers. Twins, annoying as hell at times but I wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world. Except a really expensive imported car..

"Why hell everyone" a cheerful voice interrupts my thoughts, I turn seeing Abby with a box in hand as she begins to unload stuff on the desk next time mine.  
"What are you doing Abby?" Ziva asks as Abby snaps a stapler in her hands before placing it down next to the computer. "I'm unpacking Tony's desk, it will be all ready when he comes home and he'll just be so excited to see it was like he never left"  
"Except for the fact he did leave" Ziva retorts looking slightly confused, I frown, did she always take things so literally? Did I need to get sarcasm signs to hold up?

"He is coming home. Gibbs _will_ get him home" Abby grounds out with a slight glare, unpacking some more things before dropping a pile of papers on the desk with a satisfied look.  
"There even the paper work looks like it's never been touched"  
Oh boy. I shake my head, she sure was amusing, I had been at NCIS for about a week and I was already growing to like it immensely. I turn back to my email since I had nothing else to work on.

_Kyle,  
No, I have not gotten blown up yet and the fact that you asked me that makes me think deep down, way deep down you want your younger sister to get blown to shrapnel._  
_I honestly don't think that my new team would like to pick pieces of my abnormally large brain out of their hair. That's right large brain. Eat that. This new job is, well amazing. But I'm not going to jinx it by going on and on about it but I definitely think I'm going to like it here at NCIS. Don't get me wrong the FBI was great, and I miss Agent Booth and the others but I can still see them._

__

How's Cory and his new girlfriend? You haven't pretended to be him yet have you? Because last time you guys ended up not only fighting but getting a restraining order placed on you I don't want anymore things coming through my workplaces with your names on it. I mean that. Any news from Mom or Dad? I got an e-mail from Mom a few weeks ago but I haven't heard anything from Dad for a bit. I know you guys are busy, keep putting those bad guys in jail for me, makes my job easier.

To answer your questions. Tim- No we are not dating I just met the guy. I did meet him before I found out we were working together and yes I do find him extremely attractive. He is exactly my type, its kind of crazy how great of a guy he is. I wonder why is doesn't have a girlfriend though, that kind of confuses me though I guess with the hours people like us work it's kind of hard to date someone on the outside. Hint-hint. Don't worry I'll tell you when you are needed to come break his hand. Just don't hurt it too bad, he has nice hands...

_Gibbs is a good boss, he has a shit load of rules that I don't know apparently. He's going to 'teach me' them. I only know Rule 12, which is Never date a co-worker. Though I think I could change his mind about that as long as I was professional. Not that he'd approve, that and I should probably give Tim a say in this shouldn't I? I still don't know where I've heard Gibbs name before, but I think I narrowed it down Remember that book Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J Tibbs? I think the name Tibbs just sounds familiar, but actually the character is a lot like Gibbs now that I think about it. Maybe Gibbs knows Thom E. Gemcity? I'll have to ask sometime._

_Ziva is.. well I don't know exactly what to think of her yet. She kind of scares me I'm not going to lie she's apparently some kind of Ninja and I'm just waiting for her to come at me with a paper-clip or something. Her English is pretty good, she gets some of her saying's mixed up and sarcasm is completely wasted on her but I think we could be pretty good friends with time._

__

Tony isn't back yet, I think I should be a little thankful for that he sounds too much like you. He's attractive I will admit that but after hearing stories about him I don't think I could ever even date him because he is too much like you and Cory. Stupid older brothers you ruin everything even the hot Italians I work with. Anyways, I guess I should stop rambling on, chances are you won't see this till later tonight and you'll probably only glaze over it to see that I'm alive.

Love you and give Cory a noogie for me  
Rachel xo.

* * *

"He changed, ugh! Should have took my computer with me." McGee grumbles, I look up at Gibbs who was staring expectantly at the plasma then changed his annoyed expression over to McGee.  
"Keating changed all my macro functions. Sorry Boss"McGee apologizes before showing Gibbs the files over his shoulder. "Lieutenant. Evans spent a lot of money, mostly on exotic vacations and other splurges"

"Must be nice" I mutter as Gibbs strides away being called to MTAC. "HA! I got it! I got it Boss! I got..."  
"Too little too late Timmy"  
"Are you really going to call me Timmy?"  
"I'll have to think about it Tim-bo" I tease not looking over at him. I was suppose to be finishing up my paperwork but the whole thing with Agent Lee was still bothering me. I knew I was missing something but I could figure out what. I wasn't going to go as far to say that I always trusted by gut, I had once thought my boyfriend was the perfect one for me until I found out that he had an almost obsessive crush on my room mate.

Simple things made me smile, sweet gestures or scenes on television shows. Seeing my favorite cake at a party, re-runs of Dawson's Creek and being able to see Pacey and Joey get together. I wasn't a complicated person, I read a lot, I mean an abnormal amount I could easily go through more then one book a day depending on it's size. I devoured anything abnormal, anything was possible people wrote fantasy who's to say that it wasn't true in some way. I was an arts nerd, painting and band. I had been section leader of my high-schools band, Alto Saxophone #1 and to top it all off I had been to Band Camp. I was picky in regards to my friends, I didn't like too many people but I could learn to like them over time. I hated when people didn't like me for no reason.

This job was good but the allure of it was starting to wear off. My new shiny status was loosing it's luster. Gibbs who at first was hard but welcoming was treating me like any new member I knew I was going to have to prove myself. I was a profiler more or less with less field training then he would like. My knowledge was helpful, I wasn't a ninja like Ziva, or an ex-cop like Tony. I did have computer skills but it took me more then a few minutes to hack into the Pentagon, McGee surpassed me in computer skills.

"Rachel, I have that information that you requested" Ziva offers appearing in front of my desk, sticky note in hand. I take it offering her a small wink when McGee's head shoots up in interest, and people said that boy's don't like to gossip. What a lie.

"Information? Information on what..."  
"Curiosity killed the cat McGee" I warn waving the note teasingly, I had mentioned to Ziva briefly that I was looking for a new apartment. The one I had now was close enough but it wasn't as close as I wanted it to be. Ziva mentioned that a unit in her building had become available and offered to get the information. She always assured me it was safe with minimal entrance points. You know if you're paranoid about things like that..

* * *

"Good Morning Agent Keating!"  
I hear McGee mutter as he hacks away at some more keys swearing at the computer. I wasn't aware that you could make a computer greet you.  
"Come on didn't you go to M.I.T? Shouldn't you be more effective with technology?" I tease slamming down Tony's desk phone as I answered yet another call from some girl. It seemed like they could almost smell his approaching testosterone.

Quickly I hop over the two steps it took to get to my desk falling back into the rolling chair, and letting it roll over the two feet to McGee's desk. His desk was neat, everything was in it's place and it bugged me. I wasn't a neat freak for that reason alone, I needed some disorder in my life and his desk was just begging to be messed up. The ringing of Gibbs phone makes both our heads snap up.  
"Not it!"  
"I answered DiNozzos"  
"I'm a little busy here if you can't te-"  
"and dealing with hussy's all day isn't torture enough who knows who's on the end of that-"  
"-and I brought you coffee and even a bagel! Do you know how long I had to wait in line for that-"  
"-too lazy to get off your ass and answer-"  
"-I've been here longer"

"You're both not going to be here if someone doesn't answer that phone" the Director's voice comes from above making McGee jump up and run over to Gibbs desk. I watch as Vance enters the bullpen shaking his head in mild amusement. "Right, work" I stammer pushing my chair over to my desk watching as Vance and McGee both talked to Tony over speaker-phone. Tim McGee, the forbidden fruit of my team. I almost feel my eyes glaze over as I watch him shift from foot to foot, he was just- a co-worker. He could only be a co-worker..


	4. Lance Sweets

**Chocolate Overload**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC

* * *

"No, shut up"  
"Excuse me," he says in a shocked voice, "I wasn't aware I was going to have to put on a diaper to attend dinner. How old are you again?" Lance Sweets my long time friend and colleague asks rhetorically sitting back in my kitchen chair, a slight smirk gracing his features. A smirk didn't go well with his face, he had such a kind, baby face it was almost too weird to see it on him.

"I'm just saying there is nothing going on, nothing is allowed to go on"  
"Every agency has rules on dating Rachel, it's not unheard of"  
"It's not even an agency rule, well it might be I didn't exactly read the contract I just signed it.." I pause, smiling at the stern look I was getting from Lance. "It's a Gibbs rule. Rule 12, not that I know any of the other rules..." I trail off setting my fork down on my plate with a frown. When I asked Timothy about the rules yesterday he had just smirked and asked why Gibbs had been warning me about Rule 12 out of all of them. Of course I had blushed and gotten away from him as soon as I could but it really made me wonder if the rule was enforced often.

"Well" Lance starts crossing his legs and taking what I like to call his 'work position',"Gibbs probably has either broken the rule himself, or had problems when others have broken the rule. Imagine this Timothy and you were dating, he's undercover and the girl he's suppose to get close to starts getting a little _handsy_. You're over come with jealousy and burst into the room blowing his cover an-"

"Really? You're going to pull out the what-ifs? Really Lance?"I ask my tone unimpressed, of course I wouldn't do something like that, well I might.. but jealousy was healthy now and then. Just not during undercover missions when said girl could be a possible suicide bomber and when she found out Timothy wasn't single she decided to blow the place sky high and-

"Rachel? Are you listening?"  
I shake the thoughts out of my head that Lance installed there turning my attention back to the psychologist, giving him a mock glare. "This is why I told you to shut-up. Don't you think I have enough psycho-babble in my head to come up with my own crazy scenarios?" Of course my scenarios usually involved a romantic dinner and a toe-tingling kiss over glasses of red wine and soft piano music.

"Sorry, I had a long day. I had a session with Booth and Brennan," he apologizes, "you can imagine how well that went" he sighs rubbing his hands over his face in defeat. Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, two of the most stubborn people when it comes to feelings you will ever meet.  
"How is Seeley?" I ask thinking of my old mentor and close friend, "Did you ask him questions about me leaving? Does he miss me? Is he depressed?" I question rapidly, I wanted to know how he was doing because I did miss him I really did. I was used to seeing him nearly every day, it was weird not to see him, sitting at his desk, feet up, almost carefree. Of course when his phone rang that usually sent him flying out, pulling me behind him but that wasn't the point.

"You know I can't tell you it-"  
"_Paaahhhh-leasseeeeee" _I pout jutting my bottom lip out, this never really worked on Lance, my Dad sometimes, my brothers all the time, Booth _ocassionally_. Lance? Never.  
"Actually we didn't talk about you leaving in the session, I just asked him afterwards" Lance grins, I smile, "Awesome, Tell me" I demand. Lance stands grabbing the plates from the table and gesturing towards the kitchen with his head. Right, I cook, he cleans and I help.

"Booth did say he missed you, I believe his words were '_Things are way to quite without that little pest'_. I think he get bored without you there he's been spending way more time at the museum then usual. He did mention that you replied to his e-mail, he seemed happy about that but I'm sure he would like to see you sometime soon. Now, Dr. Brennan on the other hand, she just locically stated that this job was more suited for you and now you wouldn't be around to distract everyone".  
I laugh, "Awh that's the nicest thing she's ever said about me"  
"I'm sure that's not true" Lance argues, closing the dishwasher and turning it on, I ponder this for a moment before shaking my head, "Nope, you're right, when I was kidnapped and Booth found me she told me she was glad that I didn't die".  
"What do you expect? You act like a five year old around her"  
"I just try to get her to lighten up, and I do not act like a five year old, I'm just more vocal and silly" I argue following Lance out of the kitchen and into my living room plopping down on the couch beside him. I couldn't remember the last time we had just hung out, usually we were discussing work but since I had changed jobs we no longer felt need to discuss work constantly.

"So you're really thinking about that new apartment eh?"  
"No, I just asked you to meet me there after work because I wanted an excuse to annoy you" I reply sarcastically earning an eye-roll from him. Then again that did sound like something I would do, but I really had been interested in the apartment and put an application in for it. "I like it's location, and Ziva lives in the building so I won't be all alone, she's close by"  
I ignore the slight look of pity Lance was giving me, he told me I needed a boyfriend all the time. Sure I tried but after a certain point I'd close off when things became too intimate and they eventually gave up on me not wanting to push. I needed someone who would try and I hadn't found that yet. I shrug to tell Lance I didn't mind and turn on the T.V, a simple night of dinner and Wheel of Fortune with my best friend. Yeah, I needed to get out more.

* * *

"Oh no" I come to an abrupt halt in front of Ziva who I had met on the way up. Sitting in his desk, in the flesh was Anthony DiNozzo. I hadn't even though about him coming back for the last few days. Yesterday I had helped McGee and Abby downstairs with the computers but I hadn't even realized what it had meant when the case was solved and I had went home for the night.  
"He does not bite" Ziva assures me stepping around me and moving towards her desk causing DiNozzo to look up, his face was pretty neutral but I could see the smile in his eyes.

I slowly make my way towards my desk, even going around towards McGee's side not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. Of course that didn't work.  
"Well, well, weelllll," DiNozzo drags out making me groan. I pick up the coffee McGee left on my desk taking a long sip thanking him mentally. "I guess I should introduce myself but we can always do that tonight, over drinks" she shoots me a smile, that had my heart melt a little. Oh boy was he ever charming and I say that with no sarcasm this time.

"Actually Tony, we are going out tonight. A girls night with Abby"  
Both DiNozzo's and my head snaps over to Ziva, 90 percent of me was thanking Ziva but 10 percent wanted me to shove that girls night up her ass and allow myself to be dazzled.  
"Girls night?" DiNozzo perks up even more, and I watch Ziva's smile widen further, "Yes, I would like to thank Abby for letting me stay at her house last night. Rachel is invited so we get to know each other better"she reasons, I can almost see the wheels turning in DiNozzo's head as he asks her why she was at Abby's last night and other prying questions.

"Leave it, Tony" McGee urges flashing me a smile, I nod towards my coffee cup which I had set down and throw both my hands towards him making a heart with my fingers and smirking. I'm sure he'd like to be appreciated, and I made a mental note to pay him for the coffee later.

"We got a female Lieutenant Commander found dead, grab your gear, _everyone_" Gibbs orders striding into the squad-room. I jump at the sound of his voice and grab my pack. Time to shine.


End file.
